Doris Comes Back
by FrostieFreeze aka RatchetsGirl
Summary: Dr. Blowhole has returned, but someone else has, too. Her name is Doris the dolphin. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I don't think there's anything bad, but I want to be safe. I don't want anyone to come after me.


**Notes:**

This is my second fan fiction, which means I'm still new at this, so please no hate. I would like comments though, just to see what you thought. And maybe some pointers on how to write better on this site. Just please no mean comments.

This story is very different from my first one. It is about the Penguins of Madagascar, not Transformers. I'm not a one-trick pony, as you can tell.

This story I thought of even before I started writing fanfics. I love the Penguins of Madagascar, and I had come up with a really great episode idea. I tried to get it to the writers, but I couldn't figure out how. So, I am giving it to you, someone who will actually appreciate it.

This story is about Kowalski, Doris, and Dr. Blowhole. The other penguins play a big role in too, though. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Penguins of Madagascar does not belong to me. It belongs to someone else.

* * *

**Love Hurts**

The penguins were enjoying a peaceful morning. Kowalski was in his lab, working on one of his inventions. Rico was hanging with his dolly while Private was watching Lunacorns. Skipper walked in, fish coffee in hand, and looked around.

"Good morning boys," he said, enjoying the quiet morning.

"Good morning Skippah!" Private said.

"Goo Mornin!" Rico replied.

"Where's Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"He's in his lab, working on some thingy," Private responded.

"Well, let's just hope it works this time."

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Blast! I thought we got rid of him!" Skipper muttered.

"Skippah! What is that noise!?" Private shouted, surprised at the sudden sound.

"It's the Dr. Blowhole proximity alarm. I had Kowalski install it after the last time we met up with him. Just in case. You can never be too careful," Skipper replied.

"OH PENG-YOO-INS! WHERE ARE YOU?" They heard a yell from outside.

"Shoot, he's in the zoo! Why didn't Kowalski make the signal stronger?! Boys, we are going to investigate!"

"But Skippah, couldn't this be a trap?" Private asked.

"Of course it is. That's why we are going to see what he's up to."

"What about Kowalski?"

"We're just going to investigate. He'd probably only blow our cover with one of his blasted inventions, anyways. Come on boys, let's go!" And with that, they went outside.

* * *

When they got outside, they saw Blowhole driving around the zoo on his Segway. But, there was someone else with him. There was another dolphin driving a Segway next to him. The penguins couldn't make out who it was, though.

"Skippah, who is that dolphin with him?" Private asked.

"It's probably just one of those girls who follow villains around. All villains have one at some point."

"Boom, boom!" Rico said.

"Not yet, Rico. We need to see what he's up to first."

As the penguins got closer, they realized who the dolphin with Blowhole was. They gaped in shock. Rico's jaw dropped, and Skipper was speechless.

Private was the first one to speak, "S-Skippah, is t-that who I think it is?"

"Yes, yes it is young Private," Skipper said, a look of dismay on his face.

"Why is Doris the dolphin with Dr. Blowhole?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Skipper said, anger and determination now filling his voice.

"What are we going to tell Kowalski? He'll be crushed."

"We aren't going to tell him anything. He doesn't need to know. We can handle Blowhole ourselves. Right boys?"

Rico and Private nodded, unsure of what else to do. Then they walked towards Blowhole and Doris to confront them.

"Blowhole! What do you want?" Skipper demanded.

"Ah, peng-yoo-ins. I have been looking for you. What do you think of my new girlfriend? She's pretty, isn't she?" Blowhole replied, a smirk spreading across his evil face.

Skipper screamed in rage and lunged for Blowhole. Dr. Blowhole drove out of the way, while Doris stood in front of him, holding open a cage. Skipper dove right into it. Two more cages dropped down and trapped Rico and Private.

"You can't do this!" Private yelled.

"Ah, but I can, and I already have." The cages started filling with gas. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

The penguins awoke to find themselves dangling upside-down. Rico had duct tape over his beak, and they were dangling over a vat of acid. Blowhole was in front of them, with a smirk on his face. Doris was staring at them in the background.

"Ah, you're awake. I finally have you, peng-yoo-ins," Dr. Blowhole said.

"Let us down, Blowhole! Or are you too afraid to face us one on one?" Skipper said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that. I have you right where I want you."

Private looked at Doris with a look of sadness. "Doris, how could you do this to us? To Kowalski?"

"Blowhole understands me. He understands my dolphin needs and wants. He takes care of me," she replied.

Skipper glared at her. "Dolphin needs? Seriously? You're a traitor, and you know it. You just possibly ruined Kowalski's life! But do you care? Nooooo. You only care about yourself, and your 'dolphin needs'. Whatever that even means."

Blowhole interrupted Skipper's rant. "Speaking of which, where is your tall, smarty-beaked peng-yoo-in friend?"

"He's on a top secret mission. You'll never find him!" Skipper lied.

"Do you seriously take me for a fool, peng-yoo-in? Why would the wimpy peng-yoo-in be on a mission by himself?"

"I think I know where he might be," Doris butted in.

"Well then, go fetch him, my dear," Blowhole said.

"Okay!" And with that she left to get Kowalski.

* * *

Kowalski was in his lab, mixing two chemicals together. He was trying to make a more efficient fuel for their car. One that they wouldn't have to go to a store to get. Of course, as soon as the two chemicals mixed, they exploded in his face. Suddenly, Kowalski heard a female voice.

"Oh, Kowalski! Are you in there?"

_That voice. Could that be who I think it is?_ Kowalski thought to himself excitedly.

"Kowalski! I know you're in there, probably working on something. Won't you come out?"

_It is! Doris!_ Kowalski dropped the beaker he was holding and ran to the entrance of the base. It shattered to the floor, spilling all of its contents, but at the moment he didn't care. All he wanted to do was see Doris again. He didn't even notice that none of the other penguins were there.

As he got outside, he saw her. She was just as beautiful as he had remembered. She was standing over the entrance to their base, on, was that a Segway? Kowalski didn't care at the moment though, because Doris had finally come back. He had thought that she never would after the sixteen and a half times she had given him the "let's just be friends" speech.

"DORIS!" he shouts. "Doris, I thought I'd never see you again! What made you decide to return?"

"I realized that I missed you. I have a home here in New York now. Come with me. I'll show it to you," she lied, wincing at the pang of guilt that washed over her. Kowalski obeyed, looking like a lovesick puppy dog in the process. He didn't even notice the guilt in her tone. He was just too delighted. His beloved Doris had returned.

* * *

As they kept walking, they turned into an alley. It was dark, and there was litter all over. Not the kind of place Kowalski had expected.

"Doris? Why are we going into an alley? It just leads to a dead end," Kowalski asked, confused as to why Doris was taking him here.

"Kowalski, I'm sorry," Doris pulled out a spray can, pushed the trigger, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Kowalski awoke to find himself hanging upside-down. He felt something against him, or someone. He was hanging by a rope with Skipper, Private, and Rico. He looked down, or in this case up, to find that they were over a vat of acid. How had he gotten here?

"Skipper? How did I get here? Where are we?" he questioned, everything still a blur.

"Finally, you're awake. We're in Dr. Blowhole's new evil lair. I'm not sure where it is because he put us to sleep before bringing us here. Give me options, Kowalski." Skipper replied.

"Blowhole! I thought we wiped his memory and left him at a different zoo! And where's Doris? I was with her one minute, and now I'm here! What happened?" Kowalski shouted, shocked at this turn of events.

"Calm down soldier. You aren't gonna like what I'm about to tell you next."

"What?"

"Doris is in cahoots with Dr. Blowhole. They're dating, actually. I'm sorry," Skipper replied, feeling bad about having to tell him this.

"What?! You're lying! That cannot possibly be true! The odds are 952 to 1! Doris would never work with that madman! You've lost your mind, Skipper!" Kowalski screamed in outrage.

"Kowalski, what Skippah says is true. Doris is with Blowhole. I'm so sorry," Private said calmly.

"No! You've all lost your minds! You're trying to fool me aren't you? Well it isn't going to work!"

"Does it look like I'm lying, soldier? I know it's hard to believe, but you need to get a hold of yourself! We need to find a way out of here. Give me some options," Skipper said.

But, before Kowalski had a chance to give options, Dr. Blowhole came in, Doris trailing not far behind. "Ah, the smarty-beaked peng-yoo-in is awake. I know you have already met my new girlfriend, Doris."

"Doris, what did he do to you? Did he force you to work for him? Did he hypnotize you? What did he do?" Kowalski asked, still in denial of the truth.

"He did nothing. I love him, and he loves me. He takes care of me," Doris replied.

"That monster? He's incapable of love! He'll never love you the way I do! How can you be in love with him?"

"You know, peng-yoo-in, I'm still right here," Blow hole interrupted indignantly. "Anyways, as I was going to say before, this is the last time I will be seeing you, peng-yoo-ins. That bomb over there is going to explode in about ten minutes, and at the same time, you will be dropped into that vat of acid you're over. That way, I will be sure that you annoying peng-yoo-ins are dead and won't bother me anymore. I am retiring after I kill you. Me and my beloved Doris are going to live in Hawaii. Goodbye forever, peng-yoo-ins. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then Blowhole and Doris left, possibly to never be seen again.

"We need to get out of here. Kowalski, I need options, now!" Skipper commanded.

"DORIS! WHY? DORIS! DORIS, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? DORIS!" Kowalski sobbed. He hadn't heard a word Skipper had said.

"Get a hold of yourself, soldier! If I were next to you right now, I'd slap you. But since I'm not, I can't. Rico, slap him for me."

Rico grinned and slapped Kowalski. Hard. That made Kowalski stop in surprise. He came to his senses and realized they needed to get out of there. He could feel sorry for himself later. Right now they needed to get out of there so they wouldn't be blown to bits and burnt in acid. That would not be a fun experience.

"I believe that, if we swing back and forth, we can reach that control panel over there. From there, I believe we can turn off the bomb and stop ourselves from being lowered into the acid," Kowalski stated, still sniffling from his previous sobbing fit.

"Nice work, Kowalski. Come on boys, let's swing," Skipper commanded.

The penguins started swinging the rope back and forth, getting closer to the control panel with each swing. But, they were running out of time.

Finally they reached the peak and Private grabbed the edge of the control panel with his flipper. "I got it, Skippah!" Then, they all grabbed hold and hauled themselves up.

"Okay, Kowalski, tell us which one of these buttons turns the death trap off, before we get blown to bits!" Skipper ordered. They had one minute left.

"It should be the big, red button," Kowalski answered.

"I hope you're right, for all our sakes." Skipper pressed the button, and everything stopped. "Whew, for a minute there, I thought we were all gonna be penguin toast. I wonder why all villains have a big red button that turns everything off. You'd think they'd learn by now. Anyways, Rico, take the tape off your beak already and cough us up a knife. We need to cut ourselves free so we can get back to base."

Rico was more than happy to oblige. They landed on the control panel and stood up, swaying as the blood rushed back down their bodies. Then, they headed back to base.

* * *

It had been five days since Blowhole had left with Doris, and Kowalski was very depressed. He was getting all the penguins down with his sadness. He had been lying on the ground for the entire time, not moving an inch. He was too depressed. He hadn't even gone to work in his lab. The other penguins decided to do something about it.

"Boys, we need to do something about Kowalski. He hasn't moved for the past five days! He's depressed, and he's bringing the whole unit down by wallowing in self-pity. We are going to fix him," Skipper said to Private and Rico. They were having a meeting in a corner of the base, so Kowalski couldn't hear them.

"But how, Skippah? It's not like we can just tell him to stop being sad. We tried that already, anyways," Private replied. They had also tried just about anything else they could think of. They got him new science equipment, which was still lying on the ground beside him. They had tried to get him to go on a snow cone retrieval mission. They had even tried just plain yanking him up from off the floor. He wouldn't budge.

"We're going to Hawaii, boys!" Skipper answered.

"Skippah, I don't mean to question your authority, but this is no time for a vacation," Private responded. Rico slapped his forehead and mumbled something unintelligible. Skipper groaned.

"No, Private. That's where Doris is. We're going to go get her."

"But, Doris said she's in love with Blowhole. Why would she leave him?" Skipper laughed at that. Private wondered what was so funny.

"After spending five days with that maniac, a lunatic psycho like himself would even leave. He's a psychotic madman. No one wants that. After a little bit, anyone can realize that. Even Ringtail, and that's saying something."

"I guess you do have a point."

"Boys, commence Operation: Get Doris."

* * *

Skipper, Rico, and Private loaded up the plane to head to Hawaii. Rico took his place as pilot, and Skipper was copilot. They started it up and took off.

They flew for about five hours. Rico was a fast flyer, which was good in this case because they wanted to get this done as fast as possible. They landed on a deserted beach by some trees. They didn't want anyone to discover that there were penguins flying a plane to Hawaii. Then, they hid the plane in the trees and camouflaged it.

Since Kowalski wasn't there, and he was usually the navigator, Private handled directions. They had turned the wrong way about twenty times before Skipper grabbed the map from Private and led the way.

They had found out that Blowhole was living on the beach with Doris. They came upon the beach, and sure enough, they saw two sunbathing dolphins. Dr. Blowhole looked peaceful and serene on that beach, but Doris had a scowl on her face. Blowhole didn't even notice her.

The penguins motioned Doris to come over to them, and she looked up in surprise. She had thought that they were dead. She felt really bad about all of it. She never wanted to kill anyone, even if she hadn't set it up. She was somewhat relieved to see that they were okay. But she was also worried. If Blowhole saw them, he would be furious. She didn't want a repeat of what happened before.

She then Segwayed over to them and started to talk. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were dead. I mean, I'm glad you're not, but still. If Blowhole sees you, he'll be furious. I don't want you guys to be killed. I'm really, really sorry about before. I was a fool for falling in love with that madman. I'm glad that you're okay. Where's Kowalski?"

"That's what we're here about. Ever since that day, Kowalski's been very depressed. He hasn't moved from the floor in five days. We need you to come back to New York with us. We forgive you for what you did. People do crazy things for love. You're not in love with him anymore though, right?" Skipper explained.

"Of course not. That man's a lunatic. I'll be glad if I never have to see him again."

"Good. Then come with us."

She followed them back to their plane. Then, they were off.

* * *

Twenty minutes after she had left, Dr. Blowhole had realized that Doris was missing. On her chair was a note. It said: _Dear Blowhole, You are a madman. I never want to see you again. Sorry. NOT! I hate you, and I was stupid for ever falling in love with a psycho like you. Goodbye forever, From Doris. _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! DORIS!" Blowhole screamed into the sky.

* * *

The penguins and Doris returned to the base to find Kowalski lying in the middle of the floor where they had left him. His cheeks were tear-streaked and his eyes were red, a sign of how much he had been crying. He didn't even notice that they were standing there. Doris looked at him from across the room worriedly. She felt guilty. This was all her fault. She had been an idiot, and now she was going to fix it. She really hoped that Kowalski would forgive her. She then went over to him.

"Kowalski?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

"What? Wait a minute. Doris is that you? I thought you were with _Blowhole_. I thought you _loved_ him, and he loved you. Isn't that what you said?" Kowalski said, voice full of rebuke.

"Yes, and I'm really sorry. I made a horrible, horrible mistake. Blowhole's a maniac, and I'm never going to see him again. I was an idiot to fall in love with him in the first place. He's a horrible person. I'm very sorry Kowalski. Will you ever forgive me?"

Kowalski sat up straight. "Do you really mean it, or is this another trap?"

Doris nodded. "I mean it. I'm sorry Kowalski. I would understand if you never forgave me. I feel so badly."

"I forgive you Doris. I'll always forgive you," Kowalski said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Love makes you do stupid things. I should know."

"Thank you, Kowalski."

"You're welcome, Doris."

THE END

* * *

AWWWWWW! A happy ending! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I sure enjoyed writing it, even though I got stuck a couple times. XD


End file.
